


sweet enough

by weatheredlaw



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i'm just drunk on heartache</i>
</p><p>or: blackwall/trevelyan drabbles. explicit and not. probably always a little bit sad. sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet enough

**Author's Note:**

> I made the decision to romance The Beard for my first playthrough some time ago and it wrecked me. I'm literally only now able to translate the pain into fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long six weeks away from him.

It takes time, to find their rhythm. He is a lost soul, without peace. She is careful, cautious with her heart. Apart, they make little sense. But, together, it works. It works beautifully.

His hands are clever, she realizes. He threads the scarf around her neck through his fingers, drops it to the floor. It exposes her skin, and he takes his chance, pressing lips and teeth to the hollow of her throat, support the back of her head with his broad, warm hands. Evelyn shudders. He feels it.

“Eager, my lady?” He clips the end of his question with his own teeth, nipping at the soft dip between her shoulder blades. She moans, and he begins removing his coat, undoing the belts and buttons that keep them from being as close as it is possible to be. She helps as best she can, but he bats her away, gently, and shakes his head. “I will take care of this. Sit. Rest.” He tips her mouth up to meet his and kisses her.

It has been a long six weeks away from him.

He is still clothed, when he finishes, but lighter, now. Evelyn follows him to her wide bed, pressing against his back and feeling his chest and stomach through thin material. She is tired of waiting. When he turns, she moves, forcing him to sit and crawling into his lap. He grunts his approval into her mouth while she takes, kisses and bites at his lips and chin. She has been lonely, and cold, and there is nothing but heat in his arms, and she frantically begins pawing at her own clothes, removing them as quickly as she can.

“Slow─” he tries to say.

“No.” She kisses him. “We can go slow later. I want you.” She pushes him back, bending low to whisper in his ear. “I want you inside of me. I want you under me.”

“Whatever you wish.” He lays back, crawling toward the pillows of her bed. She leans and tugs off his boots before standing and shedding the rest of her clothes. She isn’t in the mood to tease. She needs this, him ─ and she’ll take it. He’s so willing. Always, under her hands.

“Every night I was away, I thought of you.” Evelyn feels his breath hitch. “Your hands, that thing you did right before I left, in the stables. Do you remember?” She slides her hands under his tunic and forces it off, dropping her mouth to his chest. He mutters a string of curses the moment her tongue brushes his nipple. He is lost, now.

“I’ll remind you,” she says, and rocks back on her heels, straddling his waist. Fingers fly to her cunt, slip against her clit and he watches, eyes blown black with arousal, fingers ghosting over her things. “You pushed me against the center beam. I thought you were going to kiss me, like all the times before. You sucked a bruise on my neck. It was there for days. Your hand was under my pants, fingers inside me. I’ve never come as hard as I did right there. Dennett was outside, he could have come in, but he knows better now. He knows what we do. He’s heard me, begging you for more, hasn’t he? Do you tell him, later? Or do you just smile, knowing you’re the best fucking thing that’s happened to me in years─” He bucks his hips, and she feels his erection against her so clearly, she almost comes.

She barely manages to get his trousers undone. He is trying to push against her, and she takes his cock in her hand, looking down at him as she strokes it, brushes the tip against her cunt.

“Please.” His voice breaks, and she nearly breaks with him. With a moan, she slides down his length, filled and stretched and blessed ─ she is blessed, here.

He rises up to take her, to lift her hips and fuck her in earnest.

“M-my lady─”

“Yes, yes, yours, oh Maker─”

“Never so long again, never.”

“No, I promise, I swear, I love you, I missed you, please forgive me for leaving you behind─”

“My love there is nothing to forgive.”

She sobs, clutching him tighter and surrendering herself completely.

“Mine,” he says, and digs teeth into the soft skin above her breast. She cries out, and he reaches down to brush against her clit. “So wet,” he says. “You have been since you began riding back, haven’t you?”

“Yes, for you, oh fuck─”

“That’s right, my love. Let go. Let me feel you. I love you, do you know that? You must, Maker, you must─”

Evelyn screams. She comes. He turns her over and puts her legs on his shoulders, pounding hard now. “You can do it again, I know you can.”

“Yes, yes, Thom─”

He groans. “Say it again.”

“Thom─” She touches herself and comes again, and he gives a mangled shout before releasing into her.

She lays there, spread beneath him as he untangles himself from her and finally slips his breeches completely off. Evelyn closes her eyes.

“Maker.”

“Not here, currently.”

“Prat.” She tosses a pillow at him, and he lets it bounce against his chest with a smile. “Come to bed.”

“I was certainly planning on it.” He crawls under the blanket with her and reaches out to put out the candles by their side. “I missed you. Terribly.”

“And I, you.”

He strokes the hair from her forehead. Moonlight falls through the panes of glass in the closed balcony doors. Evelyn closes her eyes. “When you say my name─”

“I’m sorry. It just─”

“Don’t apologize. I can scarcely believe you took me back, still. To have you say my name, it’s...more than I could have hoped for.” He kisses her temple. “You are, still, and without a doubt, the most incredibly woman I have ever met.”

“You do remind me fairly often.”

“Because you deserve it.”

She looks up at him. “And what of you? What do you deserve?”

“Nothing so good as this.”

Evelyn laughs. “You see yourself short, my love.” She lifts his hand to her lips, brushes a kiss against his knuckles. “I want you here. You deserve this, and more.”

He chuckles, low. “Agree to disagree, for now?”

“For now, I suppose.”

“Sleep,” he says. “You’ve had a long journey.”

She relaxes, finally, feeling him wrap his arms around her. Sleep comes so quickly, and her body is pleased and sated, full of him and of love ─ she rests easier now than she has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catchbooker on tumblr! Swing by to talk, and you can always leave prompts there, or even here, in the comments. [smoochy noises]


End file.
